This invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus and more particularly to an improved construction for mounting a display element on a circuit board.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art field effect reflection type liquid crystal display element 30 comprises upper and lower transparent insulator substrates 1 and 2, electrodes (not shown) having a predetermined pattern and mounted on the inner surfaces of the substrates and a peripheral sealing member 3 sealing the peripheries of the substrates. A liquid crystal 5 is filled into a cell 4 thus formed through a filling port, not shown. The filling port is sealed after filling the liquid crystal. When an electrical potential is impressed across the electrodes of the upper and lower substrates, the liquid crystal between the electrodes undergoes an optical change to display a digit, character or symbol.
Polarizing plates 6 and 7 are applied onto the outer surfaces of the upper and lower substrates 1 and 2. The upper substrate 1 has a length longer than the lower substrate, and a plurality of external terminals 9 are formed on the lower surface of the upper substrate at portions projecting beyond the opposite ends of the lower substrate 2. These terminals are connected through electroconductive rubber members 10 to input terminals 12 formed according to a circuit pattern on a circuit board 11 made of insulator. Clamping members 13 are secured to the circuit board 11 by screws 14 for securing the liquid crystal display element 30 to the circuit board 11.
With this construction, since electroconductive rubber members having a low mechanical strength are sandwiched and used to electrically interconnect terminals 12 and 9, the reliability of the display apparatus is low. Further, mounting of the display element on the circuit board by clamping members 13 and screws 14 increases the number of the component elements as well as the assembling steps, thereby hindering mass-production and increasing the cost of manufacturing.